Prom?
by Outsiders Obsessor
Summary: Flynn has a very important question that he wants to ask Eve, but he isn't quite sure he can do that alone. And so, he thinks of a very extravagant way to ask his girlfriend the question on his mind with help from their friends. An Evlynn high school AU with minor Jacob X Mabel, because I like them as a couple. Written for Evlynn Day Seven as part of the #librariansshipathon!


**Prom?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the canon characters of** ** _The Librarians._** **They belong to TNT and any other respective owners.**

"I'm gonna do it," Jake says one day as he, Ezekiel, Eve, and Cassandra are hanging out one day after school, getting hamburgers and shakes at Steak N' Shake. "I'm gonna ask Mabel to prom, you guys," the cowboy from Oklahoma makes known before he stops to take a sip of his chocolate shake with whipped cream on top.

"And if she says no? What'll you do then, mate?" Ezekiel smirks, looking down at his chocolate chip shake before deciding to swirl the whipped cream around in his own glass.

"Jones, I swear, I'm two seconds away from knockin' you outta that chair; your butt will hit that floor so fast," Jake threatens, teeth gritted as he tells the young Australian boy what is going to happen if he doesn't shut his piehole and just enjoy his shake and double steak-burger with only mayo.

"Ezekiel, don't be mean," Cassandra tells her friend, doing her best to distract the freshman by passing Ezekiel her plate of French fries that she is not planning on finishing.

"Yeah, Jones. Last time I checked, you're still making heart eyes at Cindy and haven't even had a single conversation with her not about school," Eve brings up when she finishes her chocolate-covered strawberry shake.

"Ooh, looks like you just got burned, man! I wouldn't bring up anyone else's love life if you don't want your own to be brought up," Jacob laughs, stealing a fry off of Ezekiel's plate before giving Eve a high five across the table. "That'll teach ya a lesson."

"Uh-huh. Keep telling yourself that, cowboy," Ezekiel snorts, rolling his brown eyes as he focuses on the plate of food in front of him. "Speaking of love lives… Eve, where's Flynn? Thought he was gonna come with us," he inquires, having not seen Flynn since this morning when he and Eve came into school together.

"He was, but he's staying to help Mr. Judson with the Library, and I think Miss Charlene wanted to see him after that to talk to him about something important," Eve answers, brushing a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear. "So, I don't think he'll be making it today," the blonde continues, silently wishing her boyfriend of four months could have been there with her and her best friends.

"Well, I'm sure he was really disappointed he couldn't come, too, Eve," Cassandra assures, squeezing Eve's shoulder gently in an effort to cheer her up.

"Yeah, I know. So, what movie are you boys going to see tonight?" Eve asks, turning the conversation back to Ezekiel and Jake's side of the table.

" _Guardians of the Galaxy Volume 2,"_ Jake answers, his crystal blue eyes lighting up as he thinks of the sequel to one of his favorite movies in existence.

"Why would you want to go see that tonight over the movie we're seeing?" Cassandra questions with a knowing smile on her lips, completely aware why Jake and Ezekiel are going to see the movie.

"Uh, only because it's one of the best movies to come out this summer, or ever! Besides, I'm sure it's a million times better than that awful flick you an' Baird are gonna go see," Ezekiel argues for his choice in movies, not one to be put down on what movie he wants to go see on a Friday night.

"What is it called again, Baird?" Jake speaks up, honestly forgetting the title of the movie Eve and Cassandra are going to see tonight, not purposely forgetting like Ezekiel seems to be.

" _Everything, Everything,"_ Eve responds, and Cassandra can't help but smile at the name of it. "It's supposed to be about a teenage girl who is too sick to leave her house, so she invites the boy from next door over in order to live her perfect dream day," the blond junior explains the basic plot of the movie from what she and Cassandra have seen in the trailers they've watched together before school starts in the mornings.

"Aaaaand, that's exactly why I suggest the movies for all of us to go to as a group, because you and Cassandra like those chick flicks, and Jake one time wanted to go and see _Fences_ or _Passengers_ instead of _Magnificent Seven!_ I mean, come on, _Magnificent Seven_ is one of the top movies ever!" Ezekiel brings up what he thinks of his friends' movie choices.

The conversation ends when Jake and Eve both taking a melting piece of ice and slip it down the collar of Ezekiel's graphic T-shirt, effectively making the Australian teenager shut his mouth and cease the weak argument he was making.

About two weeks have passed since Eve, Jake, Ezekiel, and Cassandra have gone to the movies, and in that time, a lot has happened. One such event that has passed is that the prom season has officially started at their high school, meaning that the school is filled with promposals and all other sorts of overall excited behavior and voices about prom. Now, at the high school Flynn, Eve, Jake, Cassandra, and Ezekiel attend, only juniors and seniors can go to prom with or without a date. Underclassmen such as Ezekiel and Cassandra would be able to go only if they were invited to go with an upperclassman that would be their date for the evening. However, Cindy and Ezekiel are both just freshmen, so no prom future could be seen for them this year. As for Cassandra, well, she is still looking for that special someone with whom she wants to go on dates with.

"Hey, Stone," Flynn calls one day in the hallway, practically running to catch up with the taller boy since Flynn notices that Jake is without Eve for a change. "Wait up!" he shouts after the star athlete and genius.

"Oh, hey, Flynn. What's up, man?" Jake greets, clapping Flynn over the shoulder with one hand as they continue to walk towards Jake's locker.

"Oh, you know. Same old, same old," Flynn starts off, darting his dark brown eyes around to see if Eve is anywhere to be found. "Hey, is Eve planning on meeting you?" he inquires, turning back to face Jake with a serious look on his face.

"Nah, Flynn. She's stayed back to help Mr. Jenkins clean up the room. We did a lab today, and he always has to like disinfect the whole room three times before he thinks it's sanitary again," Jacob explains with a laugh. "What did you need, Flynn?" he continues, sliding his Biology textbook into his locker while grabbing his Mathematics textbook from the inside of his locker in order to do his homework this weekend. "I mean, no offence, but ya don't tend to hang around me when Eve's not around."

"Yeah, I know," Flynn awkwardly admits, rubbing one hand along the back of his own neck while thinking of how to word his request. "Jake, you asked Mabel to prom, right?" he decides is what needs to be the start of the conversation.

"Just a few days ago, yeah. Why?" Jake questions, closing his locker door and then turning the dial on his lock a few times to keep someone- mainly Ezekiel- from breaking into it.

"Well—Well—Uh—Did she say yes?" Flynn stammers, not really sure why he came to Jake with this problem he is currently finding himself in.

"Of course she did! Mabel an' I have been making not so subtle flirtatious comments at each other for a while now," Jake answers, thinking of all the times Mabel has complimented him in French and when he told her she looked really pretty in the dress she wore for their induction into the National Honor Society.

The two of them took plenty of pictures together, and of course Eve, Jacob's mother, and Cassandra had to tell him how cute of a couple they would make.

"Okay. Well, then I need your help with something," Flynn starts to admit before leaning in and whispering his genius plan in Jake's ear.

"Really? That's your big plan?" Jake asks in a shocked tone, not believing Flynn would actually go through with something like that.

"Yep! That's the big plan!" he proudly admits to the younger teenager, brown eyes shining in achievement and happiness.

"All right, it's your idea. But, any ideas for when you're gonna be able to get such an impossible task done?" Stone questions, now thoroughly intrigued by the plan Flynn has running through that crazy head of his.

"Well, uh, you're fifth period teacher is really nice, right?" Flynn clarifies.

"Mm-hmm. One o' the sweetest ladies you'll ever meet. Why do you ask?"

"Well, just ask her if you can come and help me out in the Library with Mr. Judson, and then we can enact our plan then."

"I still think you're crazy. But if you think it'll work, Flynn…"

"Oh, it'll work. Trust me."

Jake just shakes his head before assuring Flynn that he would be there to help him enact his plan next week.

After school on Friday of the next week, Flynn is waiting outside in the parking lot for Eve near his girlfriend's car, a large smile spread across his face.

"Where are they?" Flynn starts to impatiently question, pacing back and forth before jumping up in the air to try and see over the other cars in the parking lot. "I thought Cassandra and Mabel were supposed to be bringing her like five minutes ago," he says, letting out a small huff at the end of that statement.

"Ya know how Mabel, Cassandra, and Baird get when they're all together, man. You can hardly get them to stop talkin' once they start," Jake reminds with a laugh and a smile, thinking of his date to the prom, and, hopefully, future girlfriend.

"I knew I should have gone to get her," Ezekiel mutters, sitting on the bumper of Eve's Jeep, hoping either Flynn or Jake will tell him when Eve is within sight, because she would not take too kindly to having Ezekiel's butt resting on her bumper.

"Cassandra wanted to do that part of the job," Flynn reminds the always impatient Ezekiel Jones, even though Flynn Carsen himself is obsessively counting down the seconds.

Eve's head appears between two other cars, so Jake lets out their secret signal that is almost the same as a normal whistle, but it's inspired by the one Vasquez does in the movie _Magnificent Seven._ Ezekiel hops down from the bumper of Eve's Jeep, making sure there is not a mark anywhere on it before he comes to the front of the car to stand beside Jake and Flynn.

"And so then, Flynn and I—" Eve stops mid-sentence as she starts to explain to Mabel what happened on her and Flynn's latest date. "What is all of this, you guys?" Eve demands, seeing that he car is covered in Post-it notes of every shape, color, and variety imaginable. "And why is it on my windshield of my Jeep?" she inquires, trying to find out who the guilty party is.

"Read what it spells out, Eve," Flynn instructs, a large, goofy smile plastered on his lips.

"Well, move out of the way where she can read it, mate," Ezekiel speaks up, all but pushing Flynn out of the way.

"Okay, let's see. There's a P, followed by a R, and then an O…" Eve starts to say out loud, only to stop when she gets to the end of the Jeep's windshield. "Prom?" the blonde captain of the softball team asks, her mouth agape and her blue eyes looking like they are going to fill with tears any second. "Really?" she gasps, rushing over to Flynn and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Really, Eve," Flynn assures, his own brown eyes just as misty as Eve's. "Would you do me the amazing honor of being my date to this year's prom?" he asks, wrapping his arms around Eve's waist as he pulls his girlfriend closer to his warm chest.

"Yes! Of course, Flynn," Eve grins, pulling Flynn forward by the lapels on his jacket and kissing him right then and there in front of all of their best friends. "I would love to go to prom with you," she promises after their kiss ends.

Jake and Ezekiel clear their throats, prompting Eve to turn around to face two of her best guy friends in the entire world.

"These are for you, darlin'. Flynn picked 'em out," Jake says as he presents his best friend with a bouquet of red carnations.

"They're beautiful, Flynn," Eve compliments, taking them from Jacob's hands and bringing them up to her face to smell them. "And what was it that you wanted to say, Ezekiel?" she brings up, remembering that the youngest of her friends was trying to get her attention as well.

"Read the Post-it notes. There's more to them than just spelling out _PROM?,_ ya know," Ezekiel grins, having helped with this part of the plan.

Eve breaks out of Flynn's embrace and begins to read the sticky notes, noticing that each letter and the question mark made of hundreds of Post-it notes have a special handwriting on them. The P has Post-it notes reading "Will you please go to prom with me, Eve?" written on each one in Flynn's rather messy cursive handwriting that Eve has come to adore. The R has notes written from Jake that read "Flynn would really be honored and thrilled if you accepted his proposal to go to prom with him." The O contains notes from Ezekiel in his barely legible handwriting that states "I guess Flynn wants me to tell you he wants to ask you to prom." Meanwhile, the M is made out of notes written by Cassandra in her loopy handwriting that dots every i with little hearts. "I can't wait for you and Flynn to go to prom together! I'm so excited for you, girl!" And, last but not least, the question mark is filled with Mabel's handwriting and states: "So, what's your answer? Jake and I hope to see you two there! Maybe we can double date!"

"Yes. It's definitely a yes," Eve admits, her heart gushing at the sentimentality Flynn put into his method of asking her to prom. "This was really sweet of all of you! Thank you. When did you have time to do all this?"

"During fifth period," her four friends and boyfriend answer in sync, making Eve laugh.

"Now, one more question. Who's going to help me take all of it off my windshield where I can drive home safely?"

And with that, everyone else scatters, leaving Flynn and Eve alone to discuss plans and have Flynn help Eve clean up her Jeep since it was his idea, after all. They had just followed the orders he had given each one of them.

 **Author's Note: And there is my Evlynn contribution for the seventh day of the shipathon! I can't believe it's already the end of Evlynn week! So, what did you guys and girls think of my contributions? Don't worry, I'll eventually get around to writing for July 3** **rd** **since I missed that day of Evlynn! I just need to find the time! Anyway, I will take some days of from the shipathon, such as when I have my two college visits out of state coming up when I will not have my laptop or Wifi, but I will always try to catch back up. I am leaving for my first one early Sunday morning and won't be back until next Thursday morning. So, that is what the wait looks like on my end. Well, that's about all I have to say other than I hoped everyone enjoyed this one-shot! All right, that's all I have to say for now. Have a good morning, afternoon, or night!**


End file.
